


L’errore nel bosco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eroe mancato [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I trascorsi di Giappone e America sono più spiacevoli di quanto appaia esternamente.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 9. BoscoNumero parole: 565.





	L’errore nel bosco

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: (Fanfiction)Beauty and the Beast #1 (UKUS, RusAme) by Hyperkaoru13.

L’errore nel bosco

_My body aches from mistakes / Betrayed by lust /We lied to each other so much /That in nothing we trust (Megadeth - Trust)._

Giappone si sedette davanti allo specchio e guardò il proprio riflesso, sospirando profondamente.

< Sembra cambiato così tanto, ma posso davvero dimenticare quello che mi ha fatto in passato? Pensavo che mi avesse distrutto completamente.

Mi sono rialzato e sembra passata una vita. Da come si comporta, sembra che neanche ricordi quella notte in quel bosco, quando eravamo ragazzi > pensò.

Si accarezzò il petto, segnato dalle profonde cicatrici candide. Notò un succhiotto all’altezza del suo collo e vi passò sopra le dita, rabbrividendo.

“Sono stato tradito dalla mia stessa lussuria.

Facciamo finta di essere una simpatica coppia normale. Litighiamo sul cibo, ci facciamo i dispetti. Condividiamo questa casa come farebbero due sposini, ma… è tutta una menzogna” mormorò.

I capelli mori gli ondeggiavano lisci e morbidi intorno al viso.

< Mentiamo a noi stessi, c’inganniamo a vicenda. Non ci fidiamo di nulla, in realtà.

Se solo quella notte non avessimo preso parte a quella festa segreta nel bosco del college > pensò.

“Giappone, ci sei?!” si sentì chiamare. Si alzò dal letto e, ancora in boxer, si diresse alla porta, l’aprì e vide America entrare nell’appartamento.

Quest’ultimo si raddrizzò gli occhiali e si sfilò la giacca di pelle, decorata da dei pellicciotti candidi, che indossava.

“Oh, ci sei! Sono a casa” disse.

“Bentornato, America” rispose Giappone, guardandolo chiudere la porta.

Gli occhi di America brillarono di desiderio.

Giappone rabbrividì, aggrappandosi allo stipite della porta.

< Da ragazzo fui uno sciocco. Ora quel corpo che tanto desideravo mi appartiene, ma mi sono giocato la fiducia del proprietario. Non so mai quanta paura abbia di me.

Non credo che riuscirò mai a farmi perdonare da Giappone. Il destino ha voluto che andassimo a lavorare per la stessa azienda e affittassimo lo stesso appartamento.

Siamo finiti a condividere lo stesso letto, oltre che le stesse spese.

Tutta colpa di quel bosco e della ‘bomba’ > rifletté America. Sollevò due buste cariche e sorrise. “Ho fatto la spesa!” disse con voce trillante. Le lenti dei suoi occhiali erano appannate.

“Spero tu non abbia comprato solo schifezze. Lo sai che non riesco a digerire i tuoi panini colmi di robaccia” brontolò Giappone.

“Parla quello che si strafoga di dolci dalla dubbia composizione chimica, che non sanno neanche di niente” ribatté America.

< Avevo una terribile cotta per lui da ragazzo, non pensavo che nonostante tutto ci sarei ricascato. Però non potrò mai veramente amarlo, fidarmi. Lui quella notte si prese la mia verginità approfittando del mio essere ubriaco.

Non avrei mai dovuto accettare da Cina quel dannato alcolico: la bomba. Lo fece sicuramente di proposito, per farmela pagare per tutte le cattiverie che gli avevo fatto negli anni! Inutile dire che fossero scherzi, ero solo stanco di avere Cina sempre addosso, volevo rompere il nostro legame eccessivamente asfissiante > rifletté Giappone. “Hanno delle forme _kawaii_” si giustificò.

America gonfiò il petto. “Anche se mi è costata una fatica terribile, sono riuscito a prendere una torta di mele! Sarà sicuramente buona come quelle delle nonne nella pubblicità!” si vantò. La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra lo illuminò, riflettendosi sulle targhette militari che portava al collo.

< Vorrei essere un eroe, ma ai suoi occhi sarò sempre il mostro che, in una notte di sesso selvaggio, è arrivato a ferirlo con un coltellino, lasciandogli delle cicatrici durature > pensò.

“Io spero tu abbia preso degli ‘onigiri’” si augurò Giappone.


End file.
